Nakanaide
by Amy Naoyuki
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura setelah kehilangan ibunya dan ditinggalkan ayahnya terasa begitu hampa. Namun Sasuke selalu ada memberi kehangatan di setiap detik waktu Sakura. AU, OOC, Oneshot.


SUMMARY : Kehidupan Sakura setelah kehilangan ibunya dan ditinggalkan ayahnya terasa begitu hampa. Namun Sasuke selalu ada memberi kehangatan di setiap detik waktu Sakura. AU, OOC, Oneshot.

**

* * *

****Nakanaide**

**By : Amy Naoyuki**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Disclaimer : Lagi-lagi judulnya minjem dari lagu mbak2 stereopony, ehee**

**WARNING! Sasuke OOC**

* * *

-

Angin semilir membelai lembut rambut seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk termenung. Pandangannya tertuju pada deretan tulisan yang terpahat di sebuah batu nisan.

"Ibu.." kata gadis itu pelan. Tangannya yang dingin mengusap batu itu, kesedihan terpancar dengan jelas di wajahnya. Kemudian ia merogoh kantong plastik yang sedari tadi ia pegang, mengeluarkan beberapa bunga seraya menaburkannya ke makam yang ada di hadapannya, makam Ibunya. Ia kembali melamun, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersadarkan oleh sebuah tepukan di pundaknya.

"Sakura, ayo pulang. Langit sudah gelap" kata seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan gadis bernama Sakura tadi.

"Ya.." jawab Sakura pelan. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti pemuda tadi.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku" kata Sakura sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke adalah teman Sakura sejak kecil. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sejak TK. Dulu Sakura adalah anak yang periang, ia sering berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke untuk bermain. Bahkan keluarga Sasuke sudah menganggap Sakura seperti saudara. Namun kegembiraannya hilang seketika saat Ayah Sakura tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah dan memilih untuk hidup bersama wanita lain. Sekarang ia lebih senang menyendiri, murung, dan sering melamun. Ia juga lebih senang mengurung diri di rumahnya. Paling-paling dia hanya keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah, itu saja karena Sasuke yang memaksanya tiap pagi.

Hening. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana mereka saat ini. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya berdiam diri, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sakura tampak lesu. Ia menunduk, matanya melihat ke bawah. Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku benci Ayah" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Memecahkan keheningan sekaligus membuat Sasuke keheranan. Sakura menggeram, ia meremas tangannya sendiri. "Seenaknya saja meninggalkan Ibu dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain, apa-apaan itu"

"Yah.. Mungkin dia punya alasan tertentu.." sahut Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Alasan apa? Dia itu egois! Saat Ibu sakit dia tidak datang menjenguk sekali pun. Bahkan Ayah juga tidak mendampingi Ibu di saat-saat terakhirnya!" ucap Sakura, nada bicaranya naik satu tingkat. Sasuke yang mendengarnya berpikir lebih baik diam saja atau kau hanya memperburuk keadaan.

"Tapi kenapa.. Kenapa Ibu begitu mencintainya? Padahal dia sudah menelantarkan Ibu.." lanjut Sakura. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hatinya terasa teriris-iris mengingat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tetes-tetes air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. "A-aku.."

"Saku.." ucap Sasuke lirih. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sebaiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin dia tahu betapa ibu mencintainya.. Itu saja.." ucap Sakura terisak. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang temannya penuh iba. Seandainya ia dapat membantu meringankan beban Sakura. Seandainya ia bisa ikut menanggung beban Sakura. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, setidaknya belum.

-

"Sampai besok ya.." kata Sakura kepada salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Setelah itu ia membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu bersiap untuk pulang sekolah. Ketika melewati gerbang, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkejut melihat sesosok orang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Sosok yang telah meninggalkannya empat tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang amat ia benci.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura sinis, ia tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan pria paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ayah merindukanmu, Nak" jawab pria itu sembari tersenyum.

"Sayangnya aku tidak merindukanmu. Katakan apa perlumu sekarang atau aku akan pergi" kata Sakura masih dengan nada sinisnya. Namun sepertinya Ayah Sakura sama sekali tidak tersinggung, justru ia melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau tambah tinggi ya"

"Tidak usah basa-basi!" bentak Sakura sambil menatap nanar Ayahnya. Ia bingung kenapa Ayahnya yang tak berperasaan tiba-tiba datang menemuinya dan mengucapkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Seperti bukan dia saja.

"Kau makin mirip ibu-"

"Hentikan! Kau tak pantas menyebut nama Ibu dengan bibir kotormu!" bentak Sakura lagi. Sekilas ayahnya terkejut mendengarnya. Namun sejurus kemudian ia kembali menatap wajah anaknya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura.." ucap ayahnya lirih.

"Kau pikir kau bisa minta maaf begitu saja? Kau pikir dengan maafmu kau bisa merubah segalanya? Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya kami!" seru Sakura. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi yang sudah meluap. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pria di hadapannya ini, tapi hatinya tak kuasa.

"Maaf.. Aku.."

"Sudahlah! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar ocehan konyolmu!" seru Sakura sambil berlari menjauhi ayahnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura merindukan sosok itu. Sangat. Sosok seorang ayah yang menggendongnya sewaktu kecil. Seorang ayah yang selalu membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur. Namun amarah atas kejadian empat tahun lalu telah mengubur rindu itu dalam-dalam.

Dari kejauhan tampak ayah Sakura masih memandang putrinya, tatapannya sedih entah karna apa.

"Ayah benar-benar minta maaf.."

* * *

"Sakura, tunggu!" panggil seseorang di tengah-tengah perjalanannya pulang. Tapi Sakura terus saja berjalan, tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu. Walaupun Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, tapi untuk sekarang Sakura benar-benar ingin sendiri. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya secara paksa.

"Seharusnya kau menghargai ayahmu sedikit!" seru Sasuke sambil terengah-engah. Akhirnya ia berhasil megejar Sakura setelah lama berlari.

"Menghargai katamu? Untuk apa aku menghargai orang yang menelantarkanku! Aku tak sudi!" seru Sakura masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ayahmu itu sedang sakit" kata Sasuke, ia memperpelan nada bicaranya. Berharap Sakura mau mendengarkannya walaupun sedikit.

"Sepertinya ia kabur dari rumah sakit hanya untuk menemuimu" lanjut Sasuke. Ia merasakan tangan yang ia pegang bergetar, sepertinya Sakura menangis.

"Bukan urusanku!" bentak Sakura, ia berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke, tapi semakin keras ia mencoba, semakin erat pula Sasuke memegangnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!" Sakura terus mencoba, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sudah saatnya kau tahu"

"Eh?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Sakura. Semua presepsimu tentang ayahmu itu salah. Salah besar"

"Apa?"

"Empat tahun yang lalu ayahmu tidak meninggalkan keluargamu, justru ia melindungi keutuhan keluargamu. Dia difitnah, dipaksa untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan laknat yang tidak ia lakukan. Ayahmu dibuat mabuk oleh anak kepala perusahaan tempat ayahmu bekerja, lalu ia dituduh menghamili wanita itu. Dia diancam, Sakura" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Diancam?"

"Ya. Dia dipaksa untuk memilih. Menikahi wanita itu lalu membiarkan kalian hidup bahagia, atau meneruskan hidup dengan ibumu sebagai rakyat miskin serta kehilangan putrinya tersayang" kata-kata Sasuke sukses menohok hati Sakura. Sakura tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tak kuasa membendung air mata yang akan segera tumpah.

"Ja-jadi.."

"Pekerjaan dan nyawamu. Itulah sanderanya. Keluargaku sudah mengetahui ini sejak dulu, tapi ibumu meminta kami untuk merahasiakannya sampai kau benar-benar siap untuk menerima kenyataan" lanjut Sasuke lagi. Ia berharap agar Sakura bisa mencerna setiap kalimatnya satu per satu dengan baik. Ia khawatir jika Sakura akan menyalahkannya karena sudah menutupi hal ini selama bertahun-tahun.

"Nama.." gumam Sakura pelan.

'Hah?"

"Apa nama rumah sakit tempat ayah dirawat?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Konohajin Genki Hospital" jawab Sasuke kemudian sambil tersenyum, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura setelah ini. Setelah mendengarnya, Sakura segera berlari menuju rumah sakit itu.

"Semoga saja belum terlambat.." pikir Sasuke.

* * *

Saat ia memasuki rumah sakit, ia terkejut melihat sosok ayahnya terbaring di kasur pasien. Didorong oleh beberapa suster dan diikuti oleh satu dokter. Ayahnya terkulai lemas, badannya membujur kaku, warna bibirnya memucat. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Dia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang. Sakura tahu persis ini suara milik siapa. Dia Ibu Sasuke,tante Mikoto, tetangga depan rumahnya. Teman baik Ibu Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayah, Tante?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membahasahi dahinya.

"A-ayahmu.." kata Mikoto seraya mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kenapa, Tante? Ayah selamat kan?" tanya Sakura lagi penuh harap. Ia tak mau harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, lagi.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu mulai terisak. Air mata Sakura langsung membanjiri pipinya, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada ayahnya. Bersalah karena memperlakukan dia semena-mena, bersalah karena belum sempat meminta maaf kepadanya, bersalah karena tidak ada di sampingnya pada detik-detik terakhirnya.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Sakura tidak keluar dari rumahnya sejak pemakaman ayahnya. Bahkan Sasuke sudah mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sekilas terpintas di pikiran Sasuke untuk mendobraknya, tapi dengan segera ia urungkan niatnya. Pagi ini, Sasuke mencoba datang menengok Sakura lagi. Ia khawatir sekali dengan keadaaan Sakura sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Sakura mencoba melakukan hal-hal bodoh? Seperti bunuh diri, mungkin? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia mendobrak pintu rumah Sakura. Seketika wajahnya pucat melihat pemandangan yang ia dapati sekarang. Jauh di pojok ruangan, Sakura sedang membawa sebuah pisau, matanya kosong dan pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Langsung saja Sasuke berlari mendekatinya, mecoba menghentikan perbuatan bodoh Sakura.

"Sakura! Hentikan! Kau-"

"Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Sakura.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati aku!" seru Sakura lagi, bibirnya bergetar. Matanya bengkak akibat dipaksa mengeluarkan air mata selama berhari-hari.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa disaat semuanya jelas dia justru pergi? Kenapa!?" teriak Sakura lagi bak orang gila.

"Ayah, Ibu, semuanya pergi.. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menyayangiku.. Bahkan Tuhan pun tidak berpihak padaku.." kata Sakura lirih. Ia terlihat sudah tidak punya harapan. Pandangannya kosong seperti zombie.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Sakura.. Tuhan itu Maha Adil.." kata Sasuke mencoba bersikap bijak.

"Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu! Kau jahat! Kau sengaja menyembunyikan semuanya! Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa?" isak tangis Sakura bertambah keras.

"Itu karena.. aku menyayangimu.." ucap Sasuke, entah ucapan ini tulus dari hati atau sekedar penghibur semata.

"Jika kau sayang padaku, kenapa kau membohongiku? Harusnya kau memberitahuku sejak dulu!" bentak Sakura.

"A-aku.."

Dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar, Sakura memegang erat pisau yang ada di genggamannya, bersiap untuk meluncurkan pisau tajam itu ke kulit sensitifnya.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja!"

"Tidak! Jangan-"

PRAANG!

Pisau yang Sakura bawa jatuh, setelah Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di hatinya. Dekapan yang sangat erat dari belakang, seperti tak rela membiarkannya pergi.

"Biarkan aku pergi menyusul Ayah dan Ibu.." ucap Sakura lirih. Air matanya menetes lagi.

"Kumohon, jangan.. Jika kau melakukan ini, justru Ayah Ibumu akan sedih.. Tolong, Sakura.. Sadarlah.." ucap Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan Sakura, ia mempererat dekapannya.

"Ka-kau.. Kenapa kau melarangku? Lagipula di dunia ini sudah tidak ada yang membutuhkanku, jadi lebih baik aku-"

"Aku membutuhkanmu! Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan.. Dulu aku menyembunyikan semuanya darimu karena aku tidak mau kau menanggung penderitaan lebih banyak lagi.." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Karena itu.. Aku ingin ikut menanggung bebanmu, meringankan penderitaanmu, bukan hanya hari ini, tapi selamanya.. Kita jalani semuanya bersama.. Sungguh, Sakura..aku menyayangimu.. Jadi kumohon, tetaplah disini bersamaku.." kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia tak tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke menyimpan perasaan yang begitu dalam kepadanya. Ia tak tahu masih ada orang yang membutuhkan keberadaannya.

"Terimakasih.." hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke, lalu memeluknya erat. Mulai sekarang, ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif pada setiap masalahnya. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan di dunia ini. Bersama Sasuke, ia akan menghadapi pahit manisnya kehidupan. Dengan begitu, ia dapat membahagiakan Ayah Ibunya, juga orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sa-sasuke.." Sakura mendongak. Tangan Sasuke dengan lembut membelai pipi Sakura yang masih basah. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Nakanaide" ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat dagu Sakura, mendekatkan wajah Sakura ke wajahnya. Dan akhirnya bibir pink Sakura bertemu dengan bibir merah Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura terkejut, tapi toh ia menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas akibat kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis. Mereka tak menyangka ciuman tadi telah berlangsung begitu lama. Namun tak lama kemudian, Sakura berjalan mendekat Sasuke, lalu memeluknya. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu betapa Sasuke sangat berharga baginya. Sasuke yang selalu ada di sampingnya, menghiburnya tatkala sedih, menopangnya saat ia terjatuh.

"Sasuke, aishiteru.."

-

*FIN*

* * *

Gimana saudara readers sekalian? Sedih yaa, huwee T^T (sedih gak sih?)

Oya, mungkin beberapa readers ada yang belum tahu, jadi Nakanaide tu artinya Don't Cry gitu :)

Saya ngambil kata itu dari lagunya stereopony judulnya Nakanaide, di album Hydrangea ga Saiteiru, bagus loh lagunyaa, kesan sedihnya dapet bangett, saya sempet nangis waktu denger lagu itu -curcol-

Di samping itu maaf yaa, bagian romance nya dikit. Soalnya sebenernya ni fic ngambil dari tugas bahasa indo saya pas bikin cerpen, hehe tapi cerpen nya waktu itu dimainkan oleh chara yg berbeda dan yang paling penting tanpa adegan kisu tentunya, ahahak bisa dibogem sama guru saya nanti xD

Akhir kata, R&R pleaaaaase! :D


End file.
